Demigods
by Leopardpath15
Summary: Celestia, Luna, Discord, Cadence, and Chrysalis are all one big, happy family. They are regular ponies that have been adopted by two royal alicorns. Luna and Celestia try (and fail) to prank Discord. However, war is about to start, the family will be divided, and the young prodigies will finally learn their destiny. Rated T for gore and peril.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be my third story-sorry!**

**Chapter 1**

****"Shh! Luna, be quiet!" I hissed at my little sister. How were we ever going to prank Discord back if she announced our presence to the whole castle?

"I am quiet, Tia," my little sister said, not quiet at all.

"Just don't talk! We have to get this right!"

As me and my sister crept through the castle, I wondered if our original prank would even work. We had so many mess-ups and close brushes with our parents so far-what if they tipped off Discord?

As we rounded a corner and tiptoed through a door, and bucket of milk landed on our heads. "Ooh, Discord!" I screeched, magicking the bucket off my head and shaking the milk from my pink mane. "I will get you!"

The young troublemaker was still shaking with laughter, floating in mid air. "Oh-oh-oh my gosh!" he gasped between hysterical laughs. "You set up that bucket to trip me up, but it tripped you up instead! Priceless!"

I was fuming. However, Luna was laughing as well. "What's thou problem, Tia?" she asked, not at all quiet. "Enjoy a laugh!"

"Enjoy a laugh," I repeated under my breath, marching out of the room. I had to take a shower and get this milk out of my hair. And cook up a plan to return Discord's favor. "I will get you," I muttered again.

As I walked into my room, I noticed a younger pegasus with a pink body stood in there. "Cadence," I whispered, still sulking.

My niece turned her head and grinned a baby-toothed smile at me. "Tia!" She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hi, Cadence. I have to go take a shower."

"OK," she squeaked, letting me go. I stumbled away into my room and began to wash the milk out of my hair.

If I had known what was to come, I would have laughed at the prank with Luna and Discord. I would have hugged Cadence back. If I hadn't been such a party-pooper, maybe things would have turned out differently. Of course, destiny cannot be changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this is so late! I'll try to update more often-promise!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

That night at dinner, the mood was unusually subdued. Luna and Discord weren't firing their peas and mashed potatoes at each other, Cadence wasn't grinning broadly like always, and our parents looked downcast. Even Chrysalis, who was usually brooding and moping like always over something none of us knew anything about, was now grinning broadly.

"Mom, dad?" I asked after clearing my throat. "Is something wrong?"

My mom gave me a watery gaze. I felt my insides clench up. Something was very wrong, indeed.

"Nothing's wrong, dear. Why would you think that?" my dad said in his best 'consoling-nothing's-wrong-but-something-plainly-i s' voice.

"Because, well, mom's near tears and the mood is just depressing. Even little Cadence can't smile right now, and for the record, dad, she's the bringer of love!"

Everything was very silent. I hastily turned back to my food and stared at my plate.

"They have a right to know," whispered my mother, her voice as tearful as her eyes.

"They're so young," my father whispered back. "But if you think this is for the best..."

"It is, trust me."

"Alright." My father cleared his voice and stood. "Attention. I have an announcement. Celestia was right when she said something was wrong-yes, she was very right indeed. I'm afraid to say, that..." he took a deep breath, for his voice had begun to shake, "...that the changelings have declared war on us."

I gasped and nearly choked on my food. Changelings were our worst enemies-and what was worse, Chrysalis was a changeling. Was that why she was grinning so much? We had taken her in...but was she really just as cold at heart as her real family?

"What are we going to do?" Luna whispered, her eyes wide and scared.

"We aren't doing anything. Your mother and I, however, are going to...go away for a little while."

Cadence began to cry. And when Cadence cries, you know something very bad was happening. And indeed, something very bad was happening.


End file.
